Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
Non-volatile data storage devices may include multiple memory dies and may group blocks of multiple dies for fast write performance. For example, a logical grouping of blocks may be referred to as a metablock or a superblock. A linking of the group of blocks included in a metablock is generally static, and, as a result, when one block included in the metablock fails, the whole metablock is identified as unusable. Thus, a life of the metablock may be cut short based on failure of a single block. Although a metablock can be “relinked” to replace a failed block with a spare block (if a spare block is available), data recovery and transfer from the failed block to the spare block is resource intensive and time consuming and may result in diminished performance and non-compliance with designated command response times.